culturefandomcom-20200222-history
2016 ATP World Tour Finals
Andy Murray |champd= Henri Kontinen / John Peers }} The 2016 ATP World Tour Finals (also known as the 2016 Barclays ATP World Tour Finals for sponsorship reasons) was a men's tennis tournament that was played at the O2 Arena in London, United Kingdom, from 13 to 20 November 2016. It was the season-ending event for the best singles players and doubles teams on the 2016 ATP World Tour. Tournament The 2016 ATP World Tour Finals will take place from 14 to 20 November at the O2 Arena in London, United Kingdom. It is the 47th edition of the tournament (42nd in doubles). The tournament is run by the Association of Tennis Professionals (ATP) and is part of the 2016 ATP World Tour. The event takes place on indoor hard courts. It serves as the season-ending championships for players on the ATP Tour. The eight players who qualify for the event are split into two groups of four. During this stage, players compete in a round-robin format (meaning players play against all the other players in their group). The two players with the best results in each group progress to the semifinals, where the winners of a group face the runners-up of the other group. This stage, however, is a knock-out stage. The doubles competition uses the same format. Format The ATP World Tour Finals has a round-robin format, with eight players/teams divided into two groups of four. The eight seeds are determined by the ATP Rankings and ATP Doubles Team Rankings on the Monday after the last ATP World Tour tournament of the calendar year. All singles matches are the best of three tie-break sets, including the final. All doubles matches are two sets (no ad) and a Match Tie-break. Points and prize money *RR is points or prize money won in the Round Robin Stage. *1 Prize money for doubles is per team. Qualification Singles Eight players compete at the tournament, with two named alternates. Players receive places in the following order of precedence: # First, the top 7 players in the ATP rankings on the Monday after the final tournament of the ATP World Tour, that is, after the 2016 Paris Masters. # Second, up to two 2016 Grand Slam tournament winners ranked anywhere 8th-20th, in ranking order # Third, the eighth ranked player in the ATP rankings In the event of this totaling more than 8 players, those lower down in the selection order become the alternates. If further alternates are needed, these players are selected by the ATP. Provisional rankings are published weekly as the ATP Race to the World Tour Finals, coinciding with the 52-week rolling ATP rankings on the date of selection. Points are accumulated in Grand Slam, ATP World Tour, Davis Cup, ATP Challenger Tour and ITF Futures tournaments from the 52 weeks prior to the selection date, with points from the previous years Tour Finals excluded. Players accrue points across 18 tournaments, usually made up of: * The 4 Grand Slam tournaments * The 8 mandatory ATP Masters tournaments * The best results from any 6 other tournaments that carry ranking points All players must include the ranking points for mandatory Masters tournaments for which they are on the original acceptance list and for all Grand Slams for which they would be eligible, even if they do not compete (in which case they receive zero points). Furthermore, players who finished 2014 in the world's top 30 are commitment players who must (if not injured) include points for the 8 mandatory Masters tournament regardless of whether they enter, and who must compete in at least 4 ATP 500 tournaments (though the Monte Carlo Masters may count to this total), of which one must take place after the US Open. Zero point scores may also be taken from withdrawals by non-injured players from ATP 500 tournaments according to certain other conditions outlined by the ATP. Beyond these rules, however, a player may substitute his next best tournament result for missed Masters and Grand Slam tournaments. Players may have their ATP World Tour Masters 1000 commitment reduced by one tournament, by reaching each of the following milestones: # 600 tour level matches (as of January 1, 2016), including matches from Challengers and Futures played before year 2010; # 12 years of service; # 31 years of age (as of January 1, 2016). Players must be defined by the ATP as in good standing to avail of the reduced commitment. Doubles and John Peers defeated Raven Klaasen and Rajeev Ram 6-3, 6-4 at the round robin stage.http://www.atpworldtour.com/en/news/kontinen-peers-klaasen-ram-finale-2016-wednesday]] Eight teams compete at the tournament, with one named alternates. The eight competing teams receive places according to the same order of precedence as in Singles. The named alternate will be offered first to any unaccepted teams in the selection order, then to the highest ranked unaccepted team, and then to a team selected by the ATP. Points are accumulated in the same competitions as for the Singles tournament. However, for Doubles teams there are no commitment tournaments, so teams are ranked according to their 18 highest points scoring results from any tournaments. Qualified players Singles The following players qualified for the 2016 World Tour Finals. Player qualified but declined to participate because of injury Player served as alternate Doubles The following teams qualified for the 2016 World Tour Finals. Team served as alternates Head-to-head 2016 ATP World Tour Finals – Singles }} |team-2-abbrev=Djokovic |team-2= }} |team-3-abbrev=Wawrinka |team-3= |team-4-abbrev=Raonic |team-4= |team-5-abbrev=Nishikori |team-5= |team-6-abbrev=Monfils |team-6= |team-7-abbrev=Čilić |team-7= |team-8-abbrev=Thiem |team-8= |color-row-1=|1v2=10–24|1v3=9–7|1v4=8–3|1v5=7–2|1v6=4–2|1v7=11–3|1v8=2–0|standings-1=51–41|YTD W-L-1=73–9 |color-row-2=|2v1=24–10|2v3=19–5|2v4=7–0|2v5=10–2|2v6=13–0|2v7= |2v8=3–0|standings-2=90–18|YTD W-L-2=61–8 |color-row-3=|3v1=7–9|3v2=5–19|3v4=4–1|3v5=4–2|3v6=2–2|3v7=10–2|3v8=2–1|standings-3=34–36|YTD W-L-3=45–16 |color-row-4=|4v1=3–8|4v2=0–7|4v3=1–4|4v5=2–5|4v6=2–3|4v7=1–1|4v8=1–0|standings-4=10–28|YTD W-L-4=50–15 |color-row-5=|5v1=2–7|5v2=2–10|5v3=2–4|5v4=5–2|5v6=3–0|5v7=7–5|5v8=2–0|standings-5=23–28|YTD W-L-5=57–18 |color-row-6=|6v1=2–4|6v2=0–13|6v3=2–2|6v4=3–2|6v5=0–3|6v7=2–0|6v8=0–1|standings-6=9–25|YTD W-L-6=44–15 |color-row-7=|7v1=3–11|7v2=1–14|7v3=2–10|7v4=1–1|7v5=5–7|7v6=0–2|7v8=0–1|standings-7=12–46|YTD W-L-7=47–21 |color-row-8=|8v1=0–2|8v2=0–3|8v3=1–2|8v4=0–1|8v5=0–2|8v6=1–0|8v7=1–0|standings-8=3–10|YTD W-L-8=57–22 }} '2016 ATP World Tour Finals – Doubles |team-1= / }} |team-2-abbrev= |team-2= / }} |team-3-abbrev= |team-3= / }} |team-4-abbrev= |team-4= / }} |team-5-abbrev= |team-5= / }} |team-6-abbrev= |team-6= / }} |team-7-abbrev= |team-7= / }} |team-8-abbrev= |team-8= / }} |color-row-1=|1v2=1–1|1v3=2–0|1v4=1–1|1v5=1–1|1v6=1–1|1v7=1–0|1v8=1–0|standings-1=8–4 |color-row-2=|2v1=1–1|2v3=0–1|2v4=0–3|2v5=1–2|2v6=1–1|2v7=2–1|2v8=0–0|standings-2=5–9 |color-row-3=|3v1=0–2|3v2=1–0|3v4=0–2|3v5=0–1|3v6=6–3|3v7=0–3|3v8=2–0|standings-3=9–11 |color-row-4=|4v1=1–1|4v2=3–0|4v3=2–0|4v5=0–0|4v6=1–0|4v7=0–1||4v8=0–0|standings-4=7–2 |color-row-5=|5v1=1–1|5v2=2–1|5v3=1–0|5v4=0–0|5v6=1–1|5v7=2–0|5v8=2–0|standings-5=9–3 |color-row-6=|6v1=1–1|6v2=1–1|6v3=3–6|6v4=0–1|6v5=1–1|6v7=3–1|6v8=1–1|standings-6=10–12 |color-row-7=|7v1=0–1|7v2=1–2|7v3=3–0|7v4=1–0|7v5=0–2|7v6=1–3|7v8=1–0|standings-7=7–8 |color-row-8=|8v1=0–1|8v2=0–0|8v3=0–2|8v4=0–0|8v5=0–2|8v6=1–1|8v7=0–1|standings-8=1–7 }} Champions Singles '''Andy Murray def. Novak Djokovic, 6–3, 6–4 * It was Murray's 9th title of the year and 44th of his career. It was his 1st win at the event. Doubles Henri Kontinen / John Peers def. Raven Klaasen / Rajeev Ram, 2–6, 6–1, 10–8 See also *ATP Rankings *2016 WTA Finals References External links * * ATP tournament profile Category:2016 ATP World Tour Finals *Finals 2016 2016 ATP World Tour Finals 2016 ATP World Tour Finals ATP World Tour Finals Category:2016 in English sport Category:November 2016 sports events